


Kissing in the Rain

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcia Flynn Deserves Happiness [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: BECAUSE FLYNN DESERVES A HAPPY ENDING, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, garcy, happiness, happy flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: On the way back to the lifeboat, it starts to rain.





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of maybe more installments in my new series "Garcia Flynn Deserves Happiness" because I am most bitter and angry and SALTY AND ARGH. 
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> Anyway, I posted this on tumblr, but I'm apparently shadowbanned so this showed up in zero tags so I'm posting it here. If you have some ideas for quick stories of Garcia Flynn & happiness, let me know and I'll try to type something up. 
> 
> Not beta'd. I wrote this after almost not sleeping for 48 hours but hey! Here we go!

They’ve barely made it a half of mile to the lifeboat when the sky unleashes, and rain pelts them. Flynn glares at the clouds looking for shelter and realizing they have nowhere to hide.

“Don’t look gloomy,” Lucy’s voice reaches his ears, and he turns to see her smirking up at him.

“I am not,” he protests.”

“But you are!” she laughs. “Enjoy the moment.”

Flynn’s eyebrows tick up. “I’m completely soaked, Lucy. This isn’t my idea of enjoyment.”

“Then make it,” she chuckles grabbing him by the arms and pulling him around in a circle.

Flynn stares at her. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing,” she giggles. “Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Flynn echoes before wrapping his arms around Lucy and swinging her.

She squeals. “Flynn!” 

“I thought you wanted to dance,” he grins.

“With my feet on the ground,” Lucy tells him.

Flynn sweeps Lucy into his arms twirling on this muddy backroad. “How about this?” In response, Lucy throws her arms around his neck tugging him close with joyous laughter.

“Amazing,” she answers lightly as he slows to a stop letting her feet drop to the ground but with her arms still holding him to her. Lucy’s eyes flick back in forth across his face dropping to his lips momentarily before she pulls him tight and captures his lips with hers.

There’s missions debriefings, reports, planning, Rittenhouse, work, work, work. But none of that matters now because her lips on his, and he thinks for once everything is right with the world. When Lucy backs up and grins before kissing him again, Flynn knows it is.


End file.
